Rival Schools X The CLASH of Fighters
Rival Schools X The CLASH of Fighters is a fighting game by Capcom. It is the fourth game in the SNK vs. series, a video game series that features characters from Capcom's Rival Schools and Disney/SNK's The Clash of Fighters. This game utilizes a "ratio" system, in that the "ratio" is a rating of a character's overall strength, ranging from 1 to 4. Teams of up to four can be assembled, but their combined ratios must equal and go no higher than 4. The player also has their choice of "groove", or attack meter. The COF groove is based on Extra mode from COF I to COF V and RS groove is based on A-ISM from the Rival Schools: United by Fate. Story In AD 2012. A special martial arts event is planned through a collaboration of the two most powerful world organizations: Garcia Financial Clique and Masters Foundation. The gala event – it is hoped! – will ease the political conflicts between the two powers. It's name was "Battle of The Age". Many renowned martial artists have registered for the tournament. People around the world focus intensely on the upcoming exhibitions. The long-awaited opening ceremony is a huge success. No one notices the signs of impending chaos... Characters Ratio 1 Rival Schools Characters *Nagare Namikawa - Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 *Shoma Sawamura - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Ran Hibiki - Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 *Hinata Wakaba - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Momo Karuizawa - Moero Justice Gakuen COF Characters *Takeru Yin - The CLASH of Fighters *Phineas Flynn - Phineas and Ferb *Ryoko Izumo - World Heroes 2 *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Phineas and Ferb *Makoto Mizoguchi - Fighter's History Ratio 2 Rival Schools Characters *Batsu Ichimonji - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Roy Bromwell - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Akira Kazama - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Roberto Miura - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Gan Isurugi - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Eiji "Edge" Yamada - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Chairperson - Moero Justice Gakuen *Lilith - Darkstalkers 3 (Home Version) COF Characters *Rikimaru Kusanagi - The ''CLASH of Fighters'' *Tetsuji Yagami - The ''CLASH of Fighters II'' *Rosa Felmonde - Undercover Cops *Ray McDougal - Fighter's History *Muscle Power - World Heroes *Kim Jae Hoon - Garou: Mark of The Wolves *Hanzo Hattori - World Heroes *Mui Mui - Dragon Gal (Home Version) Ratio 3 Rival Schools Characters *Kurow Kirishima - Moero Justice Gakuen *Hayato Nekketsu - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Hyo Imawano - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen *Raizo Imawano - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen COF Characters *Khaka Peü Peü - Phineas and Ferb *Adelheid Bernstein - The King of Fighters 2003 *Karnov - Fighter's History *Rock Howard - Garou: Mark of The Wolves Ratio 4 Rival Schools Characters *Burning Batsu - Moero Justice Gakuen (hidden character) *Daigo Kazama - Shiritsu Justice Gakuen ''(hidden character) COF Characters *Immortal Tetsuji - ''The ''CLASH of Fighters IV (hidden character)'' *Kusanagi - The King of Fighters 2002 (hidden character) Category:SNK Category:Capcom Category:Vs. Capcom series Category:Vs. SNK Series Category:Capcom vs. SNK Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Dragon Gal Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rival Schools Category:Shiritsu Justice Gakuen Category:Moero Justice Gakuen Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games